As games that can be executed on terminals such as smartphones, games in which a plurality of players can participate, such as multi-battle games, have existed in the past (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).
In such games, the following request and response method is often adopted. Specifically, when a player operates a terminal to enter a command, the terminal sends the command as a request to a server. The server executes the request and sends the result of execution, etc. as a response to the terminal.    Patent Literature 1: Pamphlet of WO 2014/098237